Tear Drinker
by NaraTemari011
Summary: “They think I’m a tear drinker, huh? Well then, I’ll live up to their expectations and become what they think I am…” Ophelia oneshot. Eddie/Ophelia WARNING: SPOILERS. Set after the Lyonwhite/Ironheade battle. Rated T for language.


**WARNING: Spoilers if you haven't completed the game, or at least gotten past the fight between Ironheade and Lionwhyte / Fic rated T for language.**

**A/N: Hey. This is my first Brütal Legend story, and my first story in a while, so I hope you like it. I found it interesting how Lita was always calling Ophelia a 'tear drinker', and then Ophelia 'falls' into the Sea of Black Tears, so I thought: "Woah. Ophelia must've felt…dead". And out of that thought comes this oneshot. **

* * *

**Tear Drinker  
****Ophelia's POV**

"I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. I could have expected this from Lita. Yes. It was _so _expected from her…that when Lars wasn't here anymore, she'd try to kill me. Now, I don't know if I should be grateful to _him _for not letting her kill me or not.

Even after her attempt to kill me, he protected me. But then, he left me. No. This wasn't happening to me. It just _wasn't_. _**I did it to protect him, damn it!**_

…I gave it my all.

I gave it my all for The World of Metal. I gave it my all for Ironheade. I gave it my all for Eddie. I gave it my all for _humanity. _I gave it my all to… make Lars's last wish come true. _**I gave everything my fucking all, damn it!**_

But it didn't matter anymore. No. Nothing did. Now Lars was dead. The _only _person in this…this world…who had _always_ believed in me is _**fucking gone! **_I didn't even get the chance to tell him how much I loved him. How much I appreciated him…respected him… My brother…my dearest brother… He wasn't my real brother, and yet he always accepted me as his sister…he loved Lita and me equally, as if I was really his sibling. And he always, since the beginning, _always_ believed in me…loved me…_**trusted **_me…"

I felt my damn black tears roll down my face as I walked around, nowhere to go at all.

"And Eddie…

That _**bastard!**_

He actually managed…

He _actually managed_ to make me believe, for _**one fucking second**_, that he _trusted _me. That he _loved _me. That he _cared _about me. That he _**understood **_me!

And I… I let my fucking self get fooled! _**How could I be such an idiot?!**_ How could I let myself fall in _**love **_with that…with that _**asswhole!**_

Respect…faith…trust…caring…love…understanding… those are feelings no one will ever feel for me anymore. Despise, anger…_**hatred, **_now those are something else. They all hate me. They all hate me for trying to _protect _them.

…Lars was a good man. He didn't deserve his fate. I do. I wish it was me who got hit. I wish it was me who died. _**I wish I had for once, been brave enough to stand in front of him so **_**I **_**could've been the one who died!**_

Someone like me doesn't deserve to live. No… I don't.

Someone like me… a 'tear drinker'. I have tears running through my veins. I have _black_ running through my _soul_. Black. Black tears. Black tears that are slowly destroying me on the inside. These damn black tears that are tearing my life apart.

But still, I'm not a real tear drinker. No. My parents were tear drinkers. They lusted for power. And their lust for power got me where I am right now. Alone. Abandoned, with only my grief and my sorrow. Alone in this world where the demons reign.

But…maybe I should live to_ their_ expectations. They think…they _believe _that I am a tear drinker. They _want_ me to become a tear drinker. Well that's exactly what I'll do… I'll become a tear drinker. It's the only thing…

It's the only thing that will make me feel…_complete_.

It's the only thing that will make me feel…_alive._

They say that those who drink from the Sea of Black Tears will be granted a great power, but as a downside to said power, they will go mad and lose their will to live. The Drowning Doom…where I belong…we are all humans who have given in to the temptation of drinking from the sea. I have never drunk from it, but for being the daughter of tear drinkers, I am one too.

The sea appears to have different effects on the drinker, depending on how they interact with the sea. For example, ratguts are those who drink too much water and frightwigs are those who have washed their hair in the sea. I do not wish to be part of them, nor I wish to drown. But I have nothing else to do here. Ironheade doesn't trust me anymore. No one trusts me anymore. I have nothing else to do here. There's no more humanity in here, so I might as well become what they think I am.

I'm just that to them. A tear drinker. It's my destiny, I guess. Since my parents were both tear drinkers, I guess my destiny is, in fact, to become a tear drinker too.

I'm of no use to anyone or anything anymore…not even to myself.

So…nothing else matters…

I'd love to be with Ironheade right now. I'd love to be by Eddie and Lita's side right now. I'd love to beat Doviculous's sorry ass…for killing the one person in this world who understood me…"

I fell down to my knees as I found myself almost in the Sea of Black Tears. I saw my own black tears fall on the floor as I collapsed, sobbing.

"_**This is so pathetic!" **_I cried out as I kept crying.

"These fucking black tears! They're the cause of everything!" I yelled.

"I hate you father! I hate you too, mother! I fucking hate you both! I hate you for making me what I am today! I hate you for being so selfish! Did you ever think about it?! Did you not ever worry, even for _once_, about what your daughter would go through if she possessed black in her body…if she possessed black in her veins…in her _soul_?!" I kept yelling, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"But still! You still were selfish enough to drink from it! You were still selfish enough to ruin my life!" I finished.

I was lying down on the floor, in my knees, with my hands on my face, crying. As I took my hands away from my face, I saw most of them covered in my black tears.

"Black…" I whispered, punching the hard floor. I could, then, see my knuckles bleeding, although I didn't give a damn about it. I looked at my blood. Black.

"Black!" I yelled. After a few minutes, I stood up from the floor and continued walking.

"I want to see it…" I whispered. "I want to see the thing that ruined my life…"

I walked around for a few minutes until I finally saw it. The Sea of Black Tears.

I laid down on my knees in the edge of it, and looked down. I saw my reflection, but that wasn't me. That was who I was_ supposed _to be. That was who I had _refused _to be…who they wanted me to be, and yet it was my destiny. I saw…me…with blue skin…and I saw 'emos'…grave diggers, and- and brides, and ratguts, and frightwigs, and every other 'emo' creature…and they were all under my command. I punched the water. Big mistake…

"That is not who I am…" I stated coldly, "that's who they want me to be…who _you _want me to be" I said, as if talking to the sea itself.

I smiled sadly. Seeing my reflection like that…it changed my whole point of view of everything.

"Maybe…there is still hope for me. Maybe I can get Eddie's trust back. And eventually, Lita's too…that must be my new purpose in life…"

I stood up after a moment. "I just have to prove to them, and to myself, that I am not what they-"

I felt myself being pulled. I didn't know exactly what had happened; all I could see was black. It was then I realized. I had fallen into the sea; I was being _pulled _into the sea.

"Try to…get out, Ophelia!" I yelled in my head to myself, trying to swim to the surface, with no luck at all. Something was pulling me; that was for sure. …And I was losing consciousness.

But then…I thought about him. I _saw _him…he was telling me not to give in. Lars…was trying to help me.

And then I saw Eddie…and Lita. He was struggling to keep himself sleeping. He was…dreaming about me…about what was exactly happening to me right now… and that was exactly what I wanted to happen. He had seen it all on his dream; he had seen me since I collapsed onto the ground a few minutes ago.

"Eddie…my love for you is stronger than my hatred…and yet, I am turning into something I forbade myself to be…"

"Hold on, Ophelia" I told myself, "hold on…Ophelia…Ophelia…"

* * *

"Ophelia…Ophelia!" Eddie yelled, sitting up where he was sleeping. He was hyperventilating. He looked around, obviously realizing he had been dreaming. But something told me that he knew that this was happening to me right now.

"Ophelia…" he whispered.

"I understand you're still thinking about her…" Lita said, not turning to face Eddie, "but remember… she had a power over men. Don't let yourself get fooled again…"

"I know…I just…" he said, lying down on the floor again, "I just feel like…she's in danger…"

* * *

I saw him, and he sawme. He saw me in his nightmare. He knew exactly what was happening to me, and yet he didn't believe it as much as to come here. He probably knew that it was too late, anyway. I was almost dead right now…or almost unconscious, at least… But, my message to him…he received it. This was my way…my last and only way to tell him I was becoming something else… that it wasn't gonna be me in out next encounter, if we ever saw each other again.

"Hold on, Ophelia…" I hear him whisper.

"I love you…Eddie" I whispered in reply with what apparently was my last breath.

* * *

**A/N: I know some stuff are repeated throughout the story, but it was meant to be that way. This is my fisrt fic to contain Angst, so yeah… Anyway, I hoped you liked it as much as I did. I think I am gonna write another version of this plotline, but without the romance on it…**

**Review, please? :)**


End file.
